


I Keep Hurting Peter

by Albertdoesnteatglass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, IDK BRO, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albertdoesnteatglass/pseuds/Albertdoesnteatglass
Summary: He knew he fucked up. Everything hurt. He was in pain. Crying, shaking, like a little kid. he felt pathetic





	I Keep Hurting Peter

**Author's Note:**

> it was 4:20 when i finished this ayyyy  
> ok i reread it and cried so ayyy

Peter choked out a sob. His entire body was screaming in pain. He forced his eyes open, he winced as he saw the red all over the concrete. He sniffled, closing his eyes tightly. He didn’t want to see it. His failure. He bit off more than he could chew. He knew it was stupid. He did it anyway. He forced his arms to move, hugging himself gently. He didn’t want this. He was just a kid. A scared kid. He wanted Aunt May. He wanted Tony. He wanted someone, anyone, to hold him.  
For once, he wanted to be treated like what he was. A kid. He wanted someone to hold him close and tell him everything would be alright. Pathetic, wasn't he. He longed for a comforting touch. Something that didn’t hurt him. That’s all he’d been getting. Pain. He wanted to trust someone. Someone who was real, who wouldn’t hurt him. Aunt May. Happy. Mr Stark. 

Tony.

It was his fault. Mysterio was right. If he had just tried a little harder. If he had been good enough.Tony would be here. He couldn’t save Tony. Could he really save anyone? What kind of superhero was he if he couldn’t even save himself? What about MJ? He couldn’t keep her safe. Or Ned. Or any of his friends.  
He was snapped back into reality by another sharp pain. He let out a gasp, curling up. He felt a warm, wet feeling surrounding his entire body. He opened one eye slightly, to see the red growing. He was bleeding out, wasn’t he? He was going to die. Alone, on the cold concrete. He couldn’t even feel his legs anymore. He was supposed to be able to handle this stuff...He..He was a superhero for pete’s sake! But that wasn’t how it worked, apparently. He was never going to see Aunt May again. He was never going to see Happy again. Or Ned, or MJ, or anyone.  
Maybe this is what he deserved. He couldn’t save anyone. 

Why was he even a superhero?

Why him?

What’d he do to deserve this?

More debris fell. Y’know how he couldn’t feel his legs earlier? Well, apparently that was a lie. As the rock fell, it landed right on his leg, with a sickening crunch. He cried out in pain. Tears, dirtied by dirt and blood ran down his face. All he wanted was someone he could trust, a parent, Tony. He wasn’t one of Tony’s kids, but...He was sure at some point he’d accidentally called Tony dad, with Tony not even batting an eye. He laughed sadly. Or, rather, tried to laugh. Peter felt a sharp pain in his chest. He whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut tighter. Broken sobs escaped him. He didn’t want to die, not here, not like this. He was supposed to have a whole life ahead of him.

But he’d given up. He had been able to get back up so many times, he had even died before. But he’d gotten back up. Not this time. He wiped tears from his face, sniffling and shaking, feeling like a small child.  
He remembered being small, after he’d first started living with Aunt May, there was a thunderstorm. He had been shaking and crying, and May had held him, whispering soft reassurances. He wanted that. He needed that. That comfort, and reassurance.  
More choked sobs escaped, he started gasping for air. He couldn’t breathe. He was going to die. He didn’t want that to happen. He realized the thing preventing him from breathing, was a large piece of debris that had landed directly on his chest. He wheezed, gasping desperately for air. Tears were streaming down his face. He tried moving it, but he couldn’t. He eventually fell still. What was the point of trying?

He was going to see Mr Stark again. He knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Every comment/kudos brings me a little further out of the void  
> My Tumblr owo: Albertdoesnteatglass


End file.
